I will carry you
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Continues after Just a little girl and Half of the story, this are snippets of Amon and his side of the story. AU OC/OC. For Sorceress of the Nile!


_**Author's note: **I just finished Sorceress of the nile's story called Half the story and I wanted to write a follow up! I felt bad for Amon, so I wanted to write his side of the story as well. A third half, or so to say. The song is called I will carry you by Clay Aiken_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I only own Amon. I don't own Yugioh characters or Zireria or Tenionia and the rest of their family_

* * *

**Yeah I know it hurts,**

**Yeah I know you're scared,**

**Walking down the road,**

**That leads to who knows where,**

He was eight years old when his Father, Lord Epahos, and his Mother, Lady Aria brought him to the palace of King Akrin and Queen Arsinoe. He gripped onto his Mother's hand tightly, shyly hiding behind her as they stood in the throne room. His Father and King Akrin were close friends, his Mother and Arsinoe had been friends as children, so it was no surprise that they forced him to play with the Queen's children.

The youngest, was a three year old girl named Princess Tenionia. Throughout the kingdom, it had been told she was extremely pretty. With her midnight black hair and dark violet eyes and sun kissed skin, she was going to be beautiful when she grew up. But for now, she followed her Mother and Father on chubby toddler legs.

The middle child, was a five year old boy named Silos. He was a small boy with black hair and green eyes, like his Father. He was three years younger than Amon, so he really didn't want to play with him. The kid could be very persistent.

The oldest child though, a little seven year old girl, was the one he liked to spend time with the most. She was pretty, very pretty. She had midnight black hair, just like her Mother, but her eyes were her own. No one else might have thought that black eyes could be pretty, but they were. She was a bright girl, very smart. She liked to laugh and smile a lot, so no one could resist her.

They played together often, quite close for a pair of children. At that time, he had been having trouble with his hair. It kept going in wayward directions. He told her he wanted to cut it, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't," she said with a smile in her eyes. "It's cute. I like it."

**Don't you hang your head,**

**Don't you give up yet,**

**When courage starts to disappear,**

**I will be right here,**

After a year, his family didn't go to court anymore. He was aching to see her again, but everytime he asked his Father if he could go see Zireria, his Father would just shake his head. "You don't want to go there now," he began. "King Akrin is going insane. He keeps looking for a greater power for the land."

Amon was discouraged by this, but he still kept tabs on her. Every now and then, he would hear news about her. It usually went along the lines of how smart she was or how she was so pretty, princes were already asking for her hand in marriage. In Amon's opinion, marriage was gross. To most nine year old boys, the thought of marriage was for old people.

Still, he did get a quesy feeling inside everytime they mentioned it.

**When your world breaks down,**

**And the voices tell you turn around,**

**When your dreams give out,**

**I will carry you, carry you**

At thirteen he was the top of his miliatary training. His teachers told his Father that he could very well one day take over one of their jobs as a general. His Fathe was pleased with that, as was he. It meant that he could see Zireria again.

His Father passed away that year, due to some unknown sickness. He and his Mother took it quite hard, but by the next year, she had already moved on and married someone else. He didn't mind, she deserved to be happy. They even had another child on the way.

**When the stars go blind,**

**And the darkness starts to flood your eyes,**

**When you're falling behind,**

**I will carry you,**

It wasn't until he was fifteen, a young colonel in King Akrin's army, that he began to hear rumors. They swarmed around like locusts, hopping from palce to place. It seemed that Princess Tenionia had not been seen in a long time. Some thought she was dead, but the King said otherwise. Silos had toured the army a few times, and Amon noted that the twelve year old was a lot more mature than most. But, he had a sad air to him, as if he were holding in something.

He and Amon had taken a walk one day, touring the camp grounds. He pressured Silos into telling him what was wrong, and after awhile, it worked.

"She's changing," Silos admitted sadly. "She's not the girl she used to be. Ever since Father and Mother began to train her in magic, there hasn't always been enough time for her. Father's going mad in my opinion, and even Mother is becoming afraid."

"And what else about Zireria?"

Silos paused, looking around him. "I'm sure you've heard the story going around?"

Amon looked at him. "What story?"

Silos sighed. "Where she fell out a window," he looked at Amon's doubtful look and nodded. "I knew you wouldn't believe it, and you're right no to. Zireria didn't fall out, Father...he...he pushed her."

Amon's blood froze in that instant, his heart stopping for one second. "She...she was pushed?"

Silos nodded miserably. "I was there. I tried to stop him, but no one defies Father," He said that line bitterly. "I should have done something."

Amon had nothing to say to that.

**You should know now,**

**That you're not alone,**

**Take my hand you we will find,**

**You will find your way home,**

After many years of careful planing and training, Amon reached the status of General at eighteen. Silos had convinced his Father of letting Amon join the court. His Father had agreed, remembering his old friend. Amon rejoiced when he finally arrived, following King Akrin down the hallway. The palace was quiet, a little too quiet. It still was haunted by the fact that Queen Arsionoe had commited suicide.

He looked at the three royals standing in line as their Father came in, and immediatly, he sensed the tension. Silos stood close to Tenionia, the young princess looking a bit uncomfortable. He also noticed them speaking quietly to one another, but none of them said a word to Zireria. This made Amon cllench his fists. He hated the king and could never forgive him for hurting his childhood friend.

The minute he saw her though, his heart pounded frantically in his chest. She was even more beautiful than Tenionia. The little thirteen year old girl was nothing compared to her. He took Zireria's hand, kissing it gently. Her black eyes held some kind of hidden pain in them, but her face remained emotionless.

"You're even more beautiful than people say, Princess Zireria," he had said, causing her Father to laugh.

"Becareful, Amon," the King chortled. "She causes quite a bit of trouble."

He wanted to punch her Father right then and there.

They would take many walks together, and he tried to learn as much as he could about her. The years had not been kind to her, and he could see that. He would have spent more time with her, but then the king restationed him somewhere else. He was infuriated. He did not want to leave Zireria. By the gods, he loved her. He really did.

**When your dreams give out,**

**I will carry you, carry you,**

**When the stars go blind,**

**And the darkness begins to flood your eyes,**

The minute he was twenty one, he returned to the palace. He had captured Silos just as Tenionia crossed the border of Egypt. Silos was furious, but he understood. Amon was part of the court. He was doing what he was made to do, even if he didn't like it. The minute they brought Silos back, King Akrin ordered his son to be beheaded.

Amon, of course, had been disgusted by this. He watched with the crowd as the ex prince walked onto the stage, wrists tied and he met his sister's eyes. Amon watched as he mouthed _I love you_ before the sword sliced his head off. Zireria's face twisted his heart. So let a sad expression show, but then walked off like everyone else.

He arrived in her apartments the next day. She was sitting in a chair, looking out the window with an expressionless face until she heard him enter. Her eyes lit up with joy and she ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "Amon!"

He smiled gently at her, bowing formaly. "I've come to announce that your Father still plans to keep Tenionia on the throne."

"Of course he does," she scoffed. "That old man, well I have plans for him."

He tilted his head. "What sort of plans?"

She smiled cruelly. "You'll just have to see, but in the mean time, you may call me your Queen. For that's what I will be before too long."

He nodded, and got onto his knees, bowing deeply. "Of course, My Queen."

**When you're falling behind,**

**I will carry you,**

**Carry you**

The night she killed her Father, he could not restrain himself anymore. After he bowed to her, he took her by the wrist and kissed her, long and deep. He had half expected her to fight him off or arrest him, but she did not. She kissed him back, letting him lead her to the bed where he made love to her for the first time. He just wanted to let the whole world know that he loved her. More than anyone else did.

They were deeply in love, anyone could see it. He would kill anyone for her, and do anything else she required. When they fought Tenionia for the last time, she told him to stay back and not do anything. It pained him as he could only watch as she was sent to the shadow realm.

The bitch, Tenionia, took away his magic. He was mortal now, and he knew why she did it. He would die, and then somehow, find Zireria again. She gave him magic to contact her, but he did not want to see her in anymore agony. Wasn't her life miserable enough?

**I will carry you, carry you,**

**I will carry you, carry you,**

The rest of his life seemed to drag on miserably. There were days when he would just sit and wait for the buzzards to kill him. Everyday seemed to be longer and longer. A year went by, the pain did not go away. Only until he found a group of people that still hated Tenionia, did the hate in his heart grow. That bitch would pay.

Even if it took a millenium, he would have his revenge.

* * *

Poor Amon. Review!


End file.
